In Times of War
by Naki-imaki-naki
Summary: Summary/explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, this is literally my first uh fanfic ever, and it is going to focus on the lives of the older generation in Konoha (pre-konoha) but mainly through the point of view of Mito Uzumaki. Ever since her brief appearance within the series I have been fascinated with her character and I can only hope that we find out more of her role as well as a few others~**

**While I'm writing this for shits and giggles, critiques are welcome because I would love to know what I should improve upon. Also, I don't own any characters 'sept the ones I made up for story purpose but all cannon ones aren't mine k?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

The soft padding of bare feet heralded the approach of the young girl. Accompanied by two masked shinobi, she played with strands of her bright red hair making her way to the only place she ever felt comfort. It was on these days, when she was allowed time with her elder, she wished could never end. They stopped before a sliding door, and one of the escorts opened it for the girl before him. Without a second thought, the child entered and immediately ran to the arms of her elder, her teacher, her confidante.

A smile graced the lips of the old woman, "It's good to see you again little Kushina."

"How are you today Mito-sama?" the child asked, grinning up at her mentor.

"I'm just fine hun, I can see you are doing better as well. It's about time I saw you smile." Standing shakily, the old woman slowly made her way to the low table upon the floor. She took a seat upon one of the large pillows, little Kushina following suit as a maid placed the tea and gave the child some sweets.

While much of this time was silence as the child ate, a sudden question popped into her mind. Turning her big purple eyes to Mito's, she spoke with curiosity only children have "Mito-sama, what was it like all those years ago?"

"I'm sorry Kushina, I do not think I understand" She smiled at her younger cousin, hands shakily holding the tiny cup.

Kushina thought for a moment, rephrasing her own question in her tiny little head. "Well I wanna know what life was like before the village! Like….Like how big was our clan? Or where were you born? How old are you really? Did you ever fight in a war? How did you seal the kyuubi?"

Mito couldn't help but laugh at the younger Uzumaki. "How I miss those days of endless curiosities…." Setting the small cup of tea down on the table, she patted the child's head "Alright, I'll tell you my story dear…It isn't all happy, it isn't all kind. There are things I regret, and things I wish I could do over again. But you are sealed to the fate of the jinchuriki, and therefore it is your right to know."

Kushina watched her mentor closely, legs crossed and hands resting in her lap. With a sigh, Mito began "I was born in the land of Whirlpools to the leader of the Uzumaki clan, Satoru and his wife Meiko. I spent many of my early years living on the sandy beaches of the country, unaware of the warring states that plagued the lands. But my eyes were opened at the age of six…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little feet carried the child as fast as they could, smoke filled the air around her and her mother so thick and toxic it burned both female's eyes and noses. Less than ten minutes ago, the child and her mother had been asleep within their home-with husband and father at their side. But after the chaos broke out, it was as if the child's own hellish nightmares had become reality.

"Come on Mito!" Her mother yelled, displeased with her daughters slow pace. But Meiko saw the sleep still present in her daughter's eyes and promptly picked her up into her protective embrace.

Around them, fire engulfed their homes while the screams of innocent people filled the night sky with the rising smoke; Men scrambled into their armor rushing to defend their homes while others tried to stop the fires. Mito felt her mother break into a full on sprint with her in her arms, heading straight for the safety of the ocean that provided her clan with so much. The smell of sea salt hit both her mother's nostrils and her own, giving the duo a slight glimpse at hope of escape. Ahead, the boats full of the elderly, women and children still too young to fight could be seen leaving the white sands.

But as her mother slowed to stop thinking they were safe from harm at that moment; Hands reached out of the shadow, from the smoke and ripped mother and child from each other. Meiko screamed out in pain and terror as the enemy pulled at her hair and clothing, arms wrapping around her waist and neck and legs to prevent harm to her captors. Horror filled the child's eyes as she watched them drag her mother away, another soldier picking her up by her own bright red hair making her own body panicky. She screamed and kicked, even bit the gloved hand of one of her captors. But her actions only fueled the hate and malice of those who sought to destroy and enslave her people.

They brought the child to the encampments center, where they had gathered the captive and brought her parents. There, they had her people lined up, beaten and broken. Most of them men, but woman they had managed to round up as well. The smell of blood mixed with sweat and dirt combined together with fear. Soft crying, prayers to the Gods could be heard in the massive crowd of people who had been bound and broken. Only a handful had successfully escaped.

The two men brought the scared girl to a man who had a scar across his face. It was zigzagged, raised and pulled at the lids of his right eye. It was truly, the most terrifying thing young Mito had ever seen in her life. The eyes of those around her shone crimson in the night, the symbol of a fan fueling fire burned itself into her eyes and mind.

"This is the last of the head family sir" The one spoke, pulling the young girl up by her hair. She screamed and grabbed at his hands. The scarred man examined her, face emotionless and nothing but bloodlust written in those devilish eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" It was Meiko, her mother. Bound to a wooden pole next to her Husband facing the crowd of their people who were too afraid to rebel…who couldn't because the rest of their army had been dispatched three days prior- and who wouldn't be back for quite some time.

"Uchiha Akira! Whatever quarrel you have is with my wife and I…leave our daughter and our clan out of this!" Satoru yelled out at the man with the scar.

"Watch closely young one" Akira spoke, ordering the men to bring her to her knees in front of her parents. The black haired male took a kunai from one of his soldier's, moving to stand in between the two wooden poles his captives stood at. His crimson gaze moved across the pathetic excise for a cousin clan before him "It is time we showed you Uzumaki who is the dominant decedent clan of the sage! You are now placed under Uchiha rule, and are to heal any who need healing from our clan. " He looked down at the little girl before him, "It is time to show you what war, what power really is…" in a swift movement, he cut the throats of both Satoru and Meiko.

In that moment, the young girl felt as if her whole life had been taken from her. The men tossed her into the crowd of fellow clansmen, and an old man whom had been close to her father pulled her into his embrace for protection. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, those things that had once been her parents but were nothing more than lifeless shells that bled out life blood.

But, just as the sun began to rise through the smoke, so did hope. An uchiha soldier came running into their newly dubbed base camp from the shore. An arrow stuck out from his chest and blood poured from his mouth. "Uchiha-sama!" he yelled out, collapsing onto the ground as a few men went to help him. "Boats come, their allies have arrived. It's the Senju."

Immediately, a few of the uzumaki men got a gleam back into their eyes, a fire began to burn again in their souls. Their major ally and brother clan had somehow been contacted. Akira made a face of disgust and ordered his men to move onto the shore from the encampment center. The wounded stayed back, using the uzumaki they had captured to heal.

There was a loud battle cry, the splashing of armor in water. The sounds of war filled the air for a second time. A few of the worriers around her and her newfound protector managed to gain some courage back, attacking with bound hands. They freed themselves and killed the wounded Uchiha they came across.

With the sounds of the oncoming battle, Mito managed to look at what was going on. Some point during the night, they had been moved inside but now she found herself outside once more. Her protector asleep or possibly dead in the room she cold o tell. Her insticts told her to run to the forest, a place she had always felt safe in. There she could hide; there she could wait it out and not risk being captured once more in the chaos. She ran as fast as she could, climbing over the dead, avoiding the crimson eyes of the enemy. Falling to her knees, she scraped her hands open but was in awe at the site before her. Several of their ally clan managed to tame the sea, using it as a direct weapon against the fire breathing uchiha. She had never seen such a thing before, her own clan using sealing instead of full on jutsu as these.

Mito was suddenly lifted off the ground, and she began to kick and scream once more. But instead of the rough treatment she had gotten previously, it was a warm and motherly embace that held her now. "Shhh it's alright child" It was a woman's voice. White hair cascaded dwon from a pony tail and silver armor adorned her body as she moved out of harm's way. She brought Mito to the sea, wading out to the boats that harbored her clan symbol. "You're safe now." She looked down at the red head in her arms, "You are Mito correct?"

The little girl nodded, and the woman smiled sweetly at her "Well Mito, I'm your cousin Yuzuki. You'll be safe with us."

Mito couldn't help but find herself latching onto this woman. She hugged her tightly, tears escaping her purple eyes and painting clean streaks on her dirt covered face. Yuzuki felt a tug at her heart, it wasn't good for children to see such horrific things. But it couldn't be helped in times of war. "It's okay, It's gonna be okay…I'm going to take you home with me until your brother and grandfather return okay?"

Mito nodded, and Yuzuki smiled down at her before passing her off to one of the healers on board the ship. They immediately tended to the girls wounds, and many of her own clanswomen were upon this vessel. She managed to find her grandmother, and her hart was filled with joy. The old woman held her grandchild as tears continued to pour from her face until her body shut down. Sleep was needed, and the old woman gently hummed a lullaby to her grandchild while the battle raged on upon the shore to the east.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth kept her asleep, a comfort she'd missed. It aided her sleep deprived body so well it was as if she would never wake up. She didn't dream, it was nothing but blackness. The slow rocking of the ship no longer lulled her softly, signifying the sturdiness of land. Groggy eyes opened, gathering all that they could of this new and strange place. "Mommy!" A sense of panic arose in her chest as she sat up in the bed she had been placed in. Her body was bandaged in a few places, skin clean of dirt. But the child couldn't remember any of that. In fact, the last thing she recalled was the horrifying image of her parents….

A sharp pain shot through her being at the thought of it. Tears stung her purple eyes as she just sat there, arms resting on the sheets that covered her body. The sound of the door sliding open pulled her orbs to the woman now standing in the doorway. Yuzuki, now dressed in fine green robes and hair tied back, moved across the room to sit on the bed beside her. "Shhh child…Everything is alright" Placing a hand on Mito's back, the white haired woman brought her into her embrace, voice soothing the child's tears. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, before Yuzuki spoke again "It's good that you're up dear. I hope you are feeling better, that your scrapes have healed."

Mito nodded slowly, still holding tight to the woman who held her. Yuzuki smiled down at her kin, heart still heavy for the girl's loss. No one should ever have to witness such events, especially children. But in times of war, it was almost inevitable. "You must be brave little one, do not dwell on these past events. They will surely lead you astray, off the path and into the darkness." She ran her fingers though the girl's long red hair soothingly. "It is okay to grieve though, it is only normal for one to do so. Just don't let your heart harden, and hatred consume you"

Mito let the words of her elder sink in. Though small, confused and hurting somehow her words made sense. Or at least, her gut told her it would all make sense in time.

"Ah! You must be hungry!" Yuzuki spoke lightening the mood. "Come, Your grandmother and my family were about to eat. We would love for you to join us Mito-hime" Standing, she grasped the little girls hand in her own, leading her from the room and down a rather long corridor that eventually opened up into a large air room. In its center was a low resting table with food already in place. At one end her grandmother was seated, a rather tall man kneeling beside her talking. When he stood, to Mito he seemed giant and lanky. His tawny skin made his silvery grey eyes pop as they rested on her and Yuzuki.

"I see you have decided to join the land of the living" He smiled, all seriousness that had previously been upon him vanished as he approached the girl. He came to stand by Yuzuki, an arm finding its way around her waist.

"Mito, this is my husband Arashi" She spoke.

He knelt down once more to her level, searching her own soul through the eyes. It was unnerving, but Mito only glared at him-no it was more of a pout. Her actions only made him crack a smile "Aye you are you parents child. You have your mother's looks and your father's fiery spirit." He stood once again and ruffled her red hair.

Her expression sort of deadpanned, making the two adults chuckle. Her grandmother made a motion for her to come sit at her side, and Mito quickly walked over to the old woman. While her grandmother was pushing seventy two, one could not tell by simply looking at her. Her hair still held color, although the red had faded into a brown with faint white grey streaks, a few wrinkles decorated her face. All in all, she only looked to be about fifty. "Your brother and Grandfather will be here soon dear, and then we shall eat. Have you rested enough? I don't think even a mighty earth quake could have woken you up"

Mito smiled and let out a soft giggle "I didn't know I was out so long Gradma."

"Ah there's that smile I wanted to see. "Her grandmother patted her head.

"Yuzuki, have you called in the boys yet?" Arashi spoke quietly

The white haired woman opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of laughter interrupted her. The finely decorated sliding door opened to reveal two fellow Uzumaki's, Satoshi and Hikaru. Satoshi held over his shoulder a young white haired boy roughly the age of five who was laughing and kicking at the air. Behind him, another boy perhaps a few years older than the captive one watched with a bored expression on his face.

"Brother! Help me!" The younger one cried out in a fit of laughter.

"Aye your brother can't help you now Tobi!" Satoshi said with a playful growl before putting the child back on the ground and ruffling his hair "It's good to see you again. You two have grown so much" he glanced back at the tawny bored boy. "I think the last time I saw you Tobirama…you were but a babe."

"Satoshi!" Mito interrupted without a thought. Even though they were six years apart in age, she and her brother couldn't have been closer. She had been heart broken when he had left to join their clan's military forces. The little girl ran up to the young teen and wrapped her arms around him to the best of her abilities. He picked her up in his arms, giving her the tightest hug she had ever received. It took all his will power not to burst into tears in front of everyone.

"Oh Mito, I've missed you so much" He said, smiling at her and kissing her forehead. "I have something for you but you will have to wait until later"

Mito pouted "Why?"

"Because, I am hungry" He laughed putting her down. He moved and sat next to their grandmother, patting the place next to him for her to come sit at his side. She did so, not wanting to be sepereate from her big brother.

As the adults settled into their respectable places, the white haired boy named Tobirama came and sat next to her. He grinned and decided to make his own conversation with her instead of listening to the adults as they spoke "Hello!"

Mito smiled in return "Hi, your name is Tobirama right?"

He nodded "Yup. But most people just call me Tobi. That's my brother Hashirama" he poked the older one who sat on the other side of him. The darker skinned brother shot him a slight glare.

Satoshi, now getting bored with the adults conversation as well chuckled at the children beside him "So, Hashirama how is your training coming along?" he asked his kin.

"It's alright I guess" He shrugged "What about you, Have you learned anything new?"

The red haired male shook his head "No not really. Grandfather wanted me to learn fuinjutsu but I don't have near enough patience for that"

"Brother!" Mito lit up at the mention of their clan's forte "Grandma started teaching me that! Mom-" the mention of her mother made her heart hurt, and she stumbled for a moment "Mom was going to help teach me too"

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers. Satoshi smiled down at his sibling "Really now, that's exciting. How do you like it?"

"I don't know why you think it's so hard. I find it very easy." She grinned, trying to hide her hurting heart. "Mom said that I was the fasted learner yet…"

Satoshi sighed a bit, knowing good and well what his sister was feeling. He put a hand on her back and rubbed in comforting circles. But her brother was suddenly called back into the adult's conversation at the mention of his sister's name.

Mito didn't understand any of what was said, so mostly she ignored it and quietly ate away at the rice in the tiny bowl in front of her. "Children," It was Yuzuki who had gotten the kids attention "Why don't you go play outside for a bit. It's a lovely night,"

"If you wish Mother" Hashirama gave a curt nod to her before getting up and dragging his brother out of the house.

Everyone's eyes rested upon little Mito, for she didn't move. She didn't want to leave her brother's side. Not ever, she had just gotten him back after all. He smiled down at her "it's okay, I'll come find you when we are done talking alright?"

Mito nodded, and proceeded to stand and leave. She exited quickly, and found herself sitting on the wooden steps of the porch in a matter of moments. In the yard, the two boys fought one another-throwing punches and tackling one another to the ground in laughter. It made the little red head giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Hasirama asked in a rather, snide manner.

"You and your brother. You run around like wild animals." She laughed a little at her own comments. "No one fights like that on the battle field."

"Well this isn't a battle field now is it?" He snapped back. "Go play with your dolls, outside is no place for a girl"

"Brother!" Tobi glared at him

Mito stood quietly, brushing the dust from her black pants "Is that a challenge? Do you not think a girl can take a boy?" She smirked, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder "Have you ever seen your mother fight?"

Hashirama just gave her a glare, sliding into a fighting stance in silence. Mito kept her expression blank, mimicking his movements to find herself in the stance she'd practiced in her own training.

"G-guys…" Tobi scurried back form the two, laughing a little nervously "Don't fight"

He through the first move, moving to jab at her stomach but the ginger just moved out of the way, ducked and slid her foot under his. He fell off balance and then she made her strike directly to his face via her fist. She smiled at him in a snotty way and began walking towards the porch once more thinking she'd one their little squabble. But something stopped her and she was instantly lifted off the ground and immobilized by what seemed to be a vine of some sort. Hashirama stood in front of her, serious as ever "You Uzumaki are too quick to things. Too quick to speak, to act -to assume something is over"

"Put me down!" She demanded, and so he did. But he scoffed, and simply left the two children's presence.

"Ugh…He is too serious." Tobi muttered, moving to the porch "I hope he didn't hurt you"

Mito smiled at him "No, I'm fine." She heard her brother call her name from inside and so she stood to take her leave "It was nice meeting you Tobi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again!" Yelled the scruffy voice before tossing the black haired child forward. A rather fierce and annoyed look spread across the pale child's face as he performed the handsigns yet again and exhaled the flames his people were known for. It was flawless, he like a dragon breathing fire from his belly. But it still wasn't good enough, not for his Father. He was struck in the head again, a tear threatening to form in his abysmal obsidian eyes.

"Akira, "It was the boy's mother "Don't you think you are being a bit harsh on him?" Her words seemed to avoid him yet another strike, as she approached with toddler in hand. The toddler cling to her black shirt like a cat clings to someone one after its been forced into water. With an angry sigh, Akira pushed his oldest son over before exiting the area.

The back haired woman made her way over to her eldest, kneeling to his level and placing a hand on his back "Are you alright dear?"

"Madamada!" the toddler exclaimed, reaching out for his brother's attention and affection.

"I'm fine mother. Father didn't hurt me, don't worry" he spoke quietly, hiding his frustration behind an emotionless expression. His mother gave him a soft smile, bringing him into a tight embrace-the baby between them pulling at his brother's hair

"You, your Father loves you. He just wants to make sure you become a strong leader one day. You know when he is gone, that responsibility will fall to you, Madara."

He smiled a little, "Don't worry; he doesn't need to worry Mother. I _will _be the best leader this clan has ever had."

"That's my little shinobi"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Yup I put Madara in there. Had too. Can't talk about the others without him. Lol next chapter will be more eventful, I promise!**

**R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited this due to recent cannon happenings. I am NOT editing the first two any time soon. This is a fanfiction so who gives anyway? I just wanted to get important personalities correct.**

Death had been engraved into the child's soul, and determined she was to find a way to stop it. A child's fantasy, that's all it was but her need to know every little detail about warfare and her clan's specialty carried on well into her adolescent years. But not all was easy, for every time young Mito asked to train further, Hikaru-Her grandfather and Clan leader- declined. Instead, he sent her to a different kind of teacher; one who taught her to be a proper woman.

And there she was, reading her thousandth scroll full of kanji. Her sensei, a rather beautiful woman even for someone pushing seventy, circled the room slightly fanning herself as the long golden silk of her kimono dragged upon the wooden floor.

Mito heaved a heavy sigh, while in truth she had been training behind her grandfather's back with her brother when he was home- it still didn't satisfy her hunger. She wanted to change things, wanted to do something about the constant warring state the world seemed to be in…but even more she wanted vengeance for her parents' death. But how silly of her she was only a 'little girl' and girls did no such thing. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her red hair only to receive a smack in the back of the head from her sensei "Mito! A young lady does not mess with their hair once it is pulled up"

With a glare forwards the young woman gritted her teeth before responding "Understood sensei"

"And have you finished reading the history of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes sensei" Her tone was low, almost a growl of irritation.

"Recite"

Mito heaved another heavy sigh, sitting straight up with perfect posture. She didn't want to risk getting another 'tap' on the back of the head "A branch of the Brother Clan, the Uzumaki is descendants of the great Sage who is the father of all ninjustu and from his two sons came the powerful clans within the land of fire-"

The red headed girl was suddenly cut off by a knocking at the door. With a very angry look upon her panted face, her sensei quickly crossed the room and answered the door. To Mito's surprise it was her brother. With no regard to her teacher or her lesson she immediately ran into his protective embrace. "Satoshi!" She was overly excited "I thought you weren't rotating back for another six months!"

He laughed, hugging his little sister tightly "I was able to come back early. Surprise!"

"Excuse me sir, but your sister is in the middle of a lesson" the woman raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms irately.

"Oh hush ya old bag, I think Mito has done enough princess training to last a life time." He glared and shook his head. "I'm taking her out for a bit, ya gonna get you panties in a bunch?"

With a sound of disgust, the woman slammed the door shut without a second word. The two siblings looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter as they descended the steps into the dirt paths that connected every building of the tiny village. Holding his stomach, Satoshi finally stood straight, wiping tears from his reddened and sore face. "Man, how do you put up with her?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Mito shrugged; pulling the stupid pins from her tightly pulled back hair to let the red strands fall nearly to her ankles.

"You've grown so much. " He smiled at her "You look a lot like Mom now." He put a hand on top of her head and ruffled it only to receive a punch in the gut. What usually wouldn't have hurt the young warrior made him take a knee and huff out a breath. He laughed and looked up at her 'What was that for? And damn woman…"

"Don't touch my hair brother dearest" She smiled before chuckling and offering him a hand which he took. Standing up he brushed himself off and glanced at her with a smile. "What?"

"You've been training. You're twice as strong now than last time I came home" He eyed the purple diamond on her forehead. "And what's this?"

Looking upward as Satoshi poked her, Mito answered with a shrug "Oh it's nothing much really. It's just a seal to aid in chakra flow. Pretty cool huh?"

"Indeed it is" He sighed, and the two continued walking, soon finding themselves traveling along the white beaches that bordered their country. The wind was warm and tasted of salt while the water had a chill to it, signifying the approaching cold seasons. Each of them held their shoes in hand as they continued. "I can't believe you are almost sixteen"

"Why do you say that?" Mito asked as she looked down, examining the colorful shells they passed. A few sand crabs scurried away at the sight of the two humans.

"I trust….Grandfather has told you?"

Mito stopped walking. Indeed, her grandfather had told her exactly what he was talking about. Not two months ago had she learned the reason for her "princess training". The very thought had sickened her, for she was to be passed off to some man as a wife as a peace offering-a trophy a possession. The very thought of it caused her to clench her fists. Just like that, doomed to forever be the housewife to the future head of the damned brother clan.

"Mito?" Satoshi looked back at her, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, c'mon" Pulling her into a tight hug again, he rubbed his hand in comforting circles on her back.

It took all her strength not to have another angry meltdown. When their grandfather had told her that she was betrothed, the ginger had practically turned the house upside down. Usually, it took a lot to push her to such a point but- How could he just lie to her? Time and time again she had asked what the purpose for all the woman teachings had been for and the only answer Hikaru had given was

_Women's role is to be a Mother and a Wife. To be strong and heal the wounded_

The very thought and recollection of said memory brought Mito to angry tears as she stayed in her brother's arms. His hand brushed through her hair as he sighed " Mito it's ok…I wish he would have told you-told us sooner. I just learned about it no more than a week ago. It's why I came back. I wanted to see you before you left." But his sister didn't answer. Satoshi pulled back and tilted her chin so she would look at him "Just because you have been stuck in this situation doesn't mean you should give up. I think leaving here will be good for you. Who knows, you might even get a chance to fight. Hell, you might even end up liking this guy"

"Please, don't say that." Mito muttered still clutching her brother's shirt like a helpless child. "I don't want to be this, this, this stupid little nothing who is seen only as a peace offering. Am I not a human? Do I not exist in the world of men?"

"Mito, I don't think I can ever know exactly how this feels for you. But it breaks my heart like it tears yours to shreds. I can't stop it, you can't stop it nor can anyone else. But let me tell you, you are a strong and independent woman. And not only this, but you are representing your entire clan in a foreign country to help bring about peace is this god forsaken world. You're like…the faint beam of hope just before the sunrise to promise a new day"

"I hope you realize" She sniffled a little with a faint smile still tinted with sadness "That that sounds horribly cliché. Please tell me you don't speak with your wife like that"

Satoshi cracked a smile and hugged her one last time "C'mon, I think we should get something to eat. It's been too long since I've had decent food" He held out his arm, and when his sister took it, the two made their way back into the village.

And yet, even in the midst of their sibling bonding, there was always that underlying fear in Mito's eyes, the quiver of her voice when speaking. Satoshi felt utterly helpless, but at the same time was so proud of his sister it ached. The three day they spent together went by in a blur, as if it had never really happened. They day had come upon her now, her birthday. She was woken from her slumber before even the sun had graced the land with it's presence. Women, including her grandmother had come bearing gifts and the most expensive kimono the young woman had ever really seen. While she was more than happy, and thanked each woman, Mito still felt the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over onto her pale cheek.

She couldn't find words to really speak anymore, as her grandmother and the other clanswomen, young and old began their work to transform her into a walking painting. Her grandmother barked out orders, the women worked hastily, excited for her. A few of the young girls watched in awe asking endless questions as they played with their younger siblings. At least, their questions lifted the sorrow in her heart. She glanced over at her new apprentice, a younger cousin by the name of Cho. Her grandfather had insisted she take young Cho under her wings-the girl like herself showed skill in sealing, even more than most in the clan. She oozed with excitement, the girl reminded Mito a lot of herself before reality really set in. It was good, Cho seemed more excited to travel then Mito herself, and she giggled at the thought.

Cho had been given the same treatment on this day, although she was substantially younger her mother knew she was in good hands. A soft smile snaked its way onto Mito's lips as she watched Cho and her mother-tears of joy and sadness in their eyes.

"Alright," It was her grandmother speaking now. The old woman stood and began shooing everyone out "I think they need a break. I shall finish her hair and makeup. Thank you all for your help" Just like that the house seemed empty. Only she, her grandmother and Cho remained. The old woman, with white hair tied back behind her head sat down in front of her granddaughter. She heaved a heavy sigh and began painting Mito's face with sturdy hands. Cho had taken up on combing through her hair and pulling it into two agonizingly tight buns.

"You know, it's alright to be afraid" The old woman spoke after an eternity of silence. Mito looked up at her as she set the black ink like substance down "And it's alright to be mad at your Grandfather, and myself. If we knew any better way to do things, trust me when I say we would have." She smiled, placing a hand on the young woman's cheek. "You are beautiful Mito. You are a strong woman and I hope to one day see greatness come of you" Leaning in she kissed the diamond on her granddaughter's forehead. "Remember all that I have taught you and expand whenever you get the chance. It's about time there were more women on the battle field." She winked and stood shakily.

Cho rushed to her side, grabbing ahold of her elder's elbow and lead her out. Mito watched, a strange calm washed across her now. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes before standing up and leaving the house herself. She needed some time alone, time to think and meditate. Surely no one would really care if she visited the shrines.

The one bad thing was, Mito hated dressing up for one reason and one reason only; you could barely run in Kimonos. It was so pretty, she didn't want to ruin it already. With a sigh, she walked over to the fenced area, where the work horses and cattle were pinned. Quickly, she found the wooden saddle and the rope for reins before approaching the bulky horse her cousins used to plow rice fields with. He gave a bored stare toward her as she readied him to be ridden. Patting his neck, she hoisted herself upon his back and gave him a gentle kick before he moved into a walk. His light brown hide shook as he flicked his black tail with a snort before moving into a canter. His bulky build making his hooved sound like thunder against the rocky terrain.

Mito headed toward the only Shrine upon their island nation Located on a rocky cliff facing the ocean on the far side of the island. On foot, it took at least four hours or more but on horseback it was roughly and hour at most. Especially with the bulky work horses, moving over the rocky terrain of the eastern part of the island was easy. She passed a few military outlooks in the forest, some farmers and a few smiths and mines. All of them bowed their head in respect before continuing about their work. Mito didn't much like how they treated her like she was some…queen. It just, it made her uncomfortable.

The trees soon began to give way, the rocky dirt turning to rocky white sand of the eastern beaches. The dunes on the western side were made of soft sand but here they were hard black volcanic rock. The smell of sulfur hit her nose for just off the eastern cost, rose the tip of a volcano protruding from the oceanic waters. The old work horse carried her up the rocky cliffs stumbling only a few times before coming to the flat top of it. Mito dismounted, tying the rope to a small cherry tree before continuing up to the Shrine. It was red and gold, and literally resting just before the sheer drop off of the cliff. Before entering, the young Uzumaki picked up one of the dried out incense sticks and struck it against the flat rock. Sweet smelling smoke filled the room as she entered, paying respect to the gods, mainly the god of oceans for this was his abode.

She moved briskly, to the wall of black glass that had every fallen clan members name etched in its shiny black surface. She smiled sadly, running her fingers over her parents' names. "Hello mother, hello father. It's me again." She spoke; it had been quite some time since her last visit. "I'm sorry I have been gone, I have to leave today. I have to go live within the brother clan and well" She choked up and gently put her forehead to the black glass. "Mama…I'm scared. I don't want to have to leave home. I love this island, and I will do what I must to protect it and the clan. Your death won't go unjustified…it will be avenged." She muttered with a soft sob.

Mito didn't know how long she had stayed like that, pressed against the cold stone as if somehow she could feel the warmth of her parents love again. After a while, she had calmed down and moved towards the back of the Shrine, past the statue of the water dragon and to the balcony that overlooked the stormy sea. A few cherry trees grew beside it, showering her with their elegant fragrance and soft petals and the warm winds caressed her skin making her calm. She sighed, resting her head against the wooden structure and just watched the sea. Unaware at the fact, she had set the clan in an uproar.

Hypnotized by the calming winds, she lost track of how long she had actually been there. And pretty soon the sky had begun to darken, and the seagulls find their nests for the night. The sounds of armored footsteps echoed in the black interior of the Shrine before worried voices called out. "Princess!"

Mito's eyes went wide and she immediately stood back up, sliding herself off of the wooden railing she had been sitting upon. The ginger ran back into the shrine only to smack into someone from the search party. Two strong arms caught her before she fell, and brought her back up to her own two feet. Brushing herself off slightly Mito looked up and smiled "Thank you"

He was adorned in blue armor and red face paint. She knew this young man, that face was one that had been locked down deep in her memories. A slight smirk moved its way across his features. "Well it seems you've barely changed in all these years"

Tilting her head to the side, Mito raised an eyebrow at his comment. But then, the realization hit her like a brick wall when her eyes rested upon the symbol on his armor "Tobirama? My god you've grown!" But he only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. She let out a soft giggle "Stubborn as ever eh?"

By now, the search party had gathered around them for their commotion had drawn them near. Mito turned to everyone who had gathered and bowed her head "I am truly sorry I have worried you al, I came here to say goodbye to my parents" She stood straight once more "I simply lost track of time. I am truly sorry for such a mess"

Her grandfather just glared, huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. It was a good thing the old man kept his mouth shut. Satoshi just shook his head "How many times have I told you to at least leave a not before running off like that?"

"Yes yes…" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should head back don't you think?" Tobirama spoke, motioning for the few of his men to exit the premises. "It's best if we get going before low tide."

Mito nodded, and walked on to her brother's side as the siblings exited the Shrine, Tobirama just behind them with their Grandfather at his side. Hikaru sighed and spoke quietly "I do apologize for Mito's behavior"

Tobi looked down at the elderly man and shrugged a bored expression on his face "Please, My brother is no better and I've had to live with him"

"I just hope her mishap today hasn't made you think she is unfit for tis job-"

"Uzumaki-sama, I assure you Mito won't ever be unfit for it. " He rubbed the sides of his forehead "What's one more outgoing personality?" He said the last part with loads of sarcasm.

The trip back was almost silent, only the whispering between the red headed siblings could be heard occasionally. But once they had made it back, no one seemed to want to speak anymore. The lfe had been sucked out of her it seemed

"Alright, " Hikaru spoke as they came upon the village once more. "Mito, everything of yours has been packed onto the ship already." He stated as the Senju section of the little group moved toward the shore line on the far side of the village. Hikaru and Satoshi were now accompanied by their Grandmother, who presented a gift to their little ginger. "Mito, we love you. And we are so proud of you." Hikaru spoke, handing her the small jar of white sands and full to the brim with colorful shells. He then stepped aside and let his wife place a string of jade beads around her neck, the pendant made of polished red coral stone in the shape of their symbol.

She smiled widely, eyes full of tears as she wrapped her arms around her grandparents "I love you too" She stepped back and moved to her brother before hugging him so tightly, she could feel every breath he took. "Write to me okay?"

"Alright" Satoshi spoke with w crack of his voice and shutter of a sob in his body.

And that was that. She knew she couldn't stand there any longer or risk having a while meltdown. With a deep breath she broke the hug and turned away from her family. By now, many in the clan had come out of their homes to watch her leave. Tobirama was waiting impatiently by the docks, and he gave her a rather forced smile. "Are you ready?"

Mito glanced over her shoulder at the tiny village he had called home. And smiled "Yeah, I am" He reached out his hand, and she took it as he lead her along the slippery docks and onto the ship. She remembered this; it was similar to the one that had saved them years ago if not the same. She felt safe at that realization. With a sudden jolt, the agile warship was off sails full of warm salty winds that drove them back to the mainland and farther from her home. It seemed so big, and then slowly, was engulfed into the horizon completely. She turned her head toward the west, toward her new life.


End file.
